


Fever

by Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: (of fucking course), Body Worship, Caring, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you guys are cool with that, I wrote this for her when she was sick last week, I'm writing more and more PWP with Last Mrs. Malcolm's OC, Ian is quite fond of her breasts, Illnesses, It made her so happy and she squeed so much, It was unbelievably adorable, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She writes me porn and I write her porn, Sickness, Sort of a mutually beneficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw/pseuds/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is sick with a terrible fever, and Ian knows the way to make her all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [last_mrs_malcolm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_mrs_malcolm/gifts).



> Look in the tags for the story behind this. I don't own JP or Ian. If I did, I would keep him in my closet and never let him leave my side, and I would do so many filthy things to him. Oh, so many depraved, filthy things.

There wasn’t anything in the world that I needed right now but didn’t have, and yet I still couldn’t manage to get comfortable. We’d tried everything—putting on a humidifier, rubbing menthol cream on my chest, wrapping me in blankets, putting me under a sheet and nothing else, opening all of the windows—and absolutely nothing was helping me feel better. Ian was trying his best, rubbing my sore muscles, making me food, and helping me get up and down when I needed to go to the bathroom, but even he couldn’t do more than take the edge off of my misery. I could tell that he was doing everything he could and that he didn’t want to see me this uncomfortable, but it was starting to seem like there was nothing that anyone could do. Right now he was spooning me on the couch, giving me a deep-pressure hug while I rested against a cushion with a wet washcloth over my forehead.

“Honey, stop,” I groaned, wriggling futilely against his strong grip. “Stop it. It’s too hot in here already and—”

He pulled away instantly and started running his fingers through my hair instead. “Oh, honey. Oh, honey, I’m—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it worse.”

“No, no, you didn’t.” I let out a long breath and hugged the couch cushion to my chest. “I must be getting better right? This washcloth is helping and I just can’t feel it working yet, right?”

“I don’t think it works like that,” he said, moving one hand down to reassuringly massage my shoulder muscles. “Shit, Alice, I don’t think there’s anything we haven’t tried yet. You—you want me to crank the AC up a few more degrees?”

I pulled my legs closer to my chest, partially to draw closer to his touch and partially because all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep until this stupid virus was out of me. “No, that won’t work. And you must be freezing.”

“I don’t care. I’m not the one with a fever here. It’s just 50 degrees, I’d be happy to take it, uh, down to 45. You want me to do that? I’ll go get it for you.” His hands slipped away, and I could feel him starting to get up. 

“Nooooo,” I groaned, and he obliged, sitting back down and gently rubbing the cloth in circles against my burning forehead. “It’s not what’s in here that’s making me like this. I know the heat is coming straight from—” I gestured at my head.

“From inside you?” he asked, and I nodded. “Well, that does make sense.” He paused. “OK, I think I know what’ll help. Just prop yourself up a little, honey, it’ll just take a second.” He reached under my shirt, his fingers on the small of my back, and started to pull it off of my chest.

“Hey, wait!” I yanked the bottom of my T-shirt back down, shivering because my hands weren’t crossed comfortably over my chest anymore. “Ian, no.”

“It’ll be much easier for the heat to diffuse out of your skin if there isn’t anything, uh, covering your body and trapping it against you. C’mon, I bet you’ll feel better right away.” 

I lifted my head a little and glanced across the room, at the two little windows with the curtains flapping in the wind. “I can’t be naked in here. What if someone comes by and sees us?”

“Nobody will. It’s a Saturday, everyone’s too busy having sex in their own apartments to bother dropping by ours.” I didn’t move my hands. “How about we keep a sheet over you,” he offered, and I sighed, gave up and let go of the shirt. I just wanted this to stop, and I didn’t care how.

“Atta girl,” he said softly, and then pulled off my shirt in one deft motion, leaving my chest bare and letting a whoosh of cold air immediately rush over my skin; I shivered and let out an approving sound. Next were my pajama pants. He lifted one of my legs up for me and worked them down to my ankles, tossing them to the floor as another relieving wave of air blanketed my body. Finally, Ian hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties, and carefully slid them off until I was totally naked. He waited until I sighed happily, and then pulled a white bedsheet from the side of the couch and draped it over my body. He climbed under it and nestled against me again, and it felt so nice to be cooled off that it took me a moment to notice that he was unbuttoning his shirt.

“Huh? Why are you doing that?” I was noticeably less comfortable now that his hands weren’t on me.

“Just—just getting you a little more comfortable,” he said, still with that soft tone. He tossed his shirt aside, onto the pile of clothes that was rapidly forming. “We need as little, um, body heat under here as possible. Doin’ whatever I can for you, baby.” I heard rustling and felt his hips wriggle, and a moment later his jeans were in the pile as well. I closed my eyes and got ready to fall asleep with his arms around me, but he took another moment to keep undressing. Then, finally, his soft and inviting arms wrapped around me. His chest pressed up against my back—and so did something much harder.

“Ian, what?” I took a moment to register it, and barely even noticed that I was instinctively pressing my body against his.

“Oh, god, sorry, honey.” He pulled back a little and apologetically added, “I couldn’t help it. You know how I get when I see you naked… Just gimme a minute, it’ll go away.”

“I… no.” Slowly, I rolled onto my other side, so that I was facing him eye-to-eye and my bare chest rubbed against his. There was a notably sheepish look on his face. “No,” I murmured again, and leaned over to kiss him. I could feel his body heat through his lips, but I didn’t even care; the fever and aches pushed themselves to the back of my mind, replaced by much different concerns.

He leaned into the kiss, and when we drifted apart, he nuzzled against my ear. “We shouldn’t, honey. You’re sick, you need to get some rest… ” While he came up with justifications, I worked my hand downward and wrapped my fingers around the hard cock that was pressing against my leg, stroking lightly and teasingly. His eyes widened and he gasped, and then his face rose into that familiar, contented smile. “Huh. I guess it is my job to take care of you today, isn’t it?”

“It’s been—what, two days? Two days,” I whispered into his shoulder. I continued my feather-light touches, and I could feel him twitch approvingly, “C’mon. You’re a Doctor, right? Heal me.” Our eyes met, and grins broke out on both of our faces.

“If my favorite patient insists,” he crooned, and yanked the sheet over our heads. Immediately, his head dipped below my neck, and he brought both hands up to cup my tits and raised them to the level of his mouth. “Oooh,” he gasped, and I couldn’t help but feel my legs tremble at the wonder in his voice. “Ooh, Alice, baby. I haven’t seen these in way too long. I almost forgot how perfect they were… Just look at you….” His hand dropped beneath his waist, and he began to touch himself while he marveled at me. I squirmed and rubbed my thighs together, feeling moisture rush between my legs. It was almost unfair how quickly he could turn me on.

He leaned closer so that his mouth was less than an inch from my right nipple, and he gasped, his warm breath rushing over the sensitive skin. It was so achingly hard, but he still didn’t put his lips on it. His voice dripped with honey, and I could feel my thighs start to dampen with his words. “Oh God, they’re so soft and puffy. I could spend all day with just one of these in my mouth, Alice. I can’t—I can’t tell you how delicious these are. They’re so smooth and—and softer than anything I’ve ever felt, and this—” He ran the tips of his fingers over the hardened bud with his free hand, and it felt so good that I nearly yelped. “This makes you so hot when I play with it, I just wanna bend you over and fuck you right now. Mmm… this would feel so amazing between my teeth. They’re so puffy, I’m just dying to nibble on them.”

“Ian, please,” I whimpered. How long was he going to drag this out? 

Instantly, his hot, waiting mouth pulled my straining nipple into it, and I grabbed his back and groaned in gratitude. He worked quickly, going at the fast pace that he must have known I needed—he sucked hard on it for a few seconds, his teeth very gently gliding up from the bottom of my areola, and then let it pop out and flicked the hardened tip with his tongue. It took everything I had in me not to cry out while he lavished both of my nipples with attention, flicking one hard and then softly while he rolled the other between his fingers. He must have known how wet I was and how easy it would have been to make me cum right at that moment, so he slowed down when he felt me gripping him too hard and clamping down loud moans. 

For a moment, he stopped almost entirely, murmuring my name with his hand lifting my left breast and his lips just barely encircling the nipple. When I looked down at him, letting out a weak little moan in the back of my throat, he met my eyes, winked and started to pleasure me even faster than he had a moment ago. I squeezed my eyes shut and did my best to keep from screaming as he mercilessly teased me with that quick, magical tongue of his, flicking the underside of my nipple with a series of blows that each could have sent me right over the edge, making me groan and squirm helplessly against his overwhelming pleasure. He made no illusions about how horny he was as he worked. I could hear him letting out little “uunh” sounds as his head bobbed up and down, and as he sucked back and forth on both of my nipples in quick succession, I could feel him start to squirm almost as much as I was.

Ian pulled his head back suddenly; when I groaned at the loss of contact, he panted, “I… I want you. I want you right now.” He moved one of his knees to spread my legs apart, but I flipped over so that my back was to him and did the job for him, lifting my right leg and resting it on his so that he had full access. He grunted with approval and immediately started to move against my pussy, rubbing the full length across my lips and making himself wet and slippery with my arousal. The friction felt so amazing that I buried my face in the couch cushion for a second to muffle my moans. He pressed against my butt cheek to get me to lean forward a little more, and with one quick stroke, he was buried deep inside me and tantalizingly brushing against my cervix. From behind me, he let out a drawn out, “Oh, fuuuuck,” and didn’t even bother giving me a second to get used to his considerably thicker, pulsing cock inside me. Slowly but steadily, he began pounding, making sure to reach that deep, secret spot with each thrust.

“Baby… nnhhh… not so louuuud,” I groaned quietly. Little shockwaves of pleasure were overtaking me with each thrust, radiating from my pussy to my fingertips. “Someone could—aahhhh¬—hear us.”

He didn’t stop or slow his tantalizing thrusting for even a second. “I—I told you, baby, there’s nobody out there. C’mon, let me hear you. Lemme hear how hard you want me to fuck you right now.” I could feel his arm slide up my torso, and then his fingers were on my nipple again, expertly playing over the smooth skin and rock-hard tip. I tried my best to resist making noise—if our neighbors heard or saw this, I’d never be able to look them in the eyes again—but he knew exactly what I loved, and it was just too much. He pinched and rolled my nipple between his two fingers, moving it up and down and in circles, flicking it upward with his middle finger the same way he’d flicked it with his tongue. An “Ian, aaaaah!” slipped out of my mouth, and he groaned happily and raised his other hand to do the same thing to my other sensitive nipple.

My whole body trembled, and I moved up and down to meet his thrusts, my muscles clenching around him each time he slid up into me. My enthusiasm seemed to make him much hornier; he pinched my nipples hard just to make me cry out and involuntarily squeeze him again, and he growled into my ear as he tried his best to get deeper inside me with every thrust. For a minute, he moved back and started to thrust a little bit shallower, making his objective just to rub the swollen head against my cervix. “Ooh, you love that, don’t you,” he cooed into my ear as he made long, deliberate strokes against the extremely sensitive spot.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ian,” I cried. “Oh god, please, more…”

He rubbed that amazing spot a few more times, and when my muscles clenched hard around him, he resumed his hard fucking and moved his hands so that he was cupping my boobs as they bounced. “Oh, Alice,” he forced out; I could hear the strain in his voice, he must have been fighting hard not to cum right at that moment. 

“I’m gonna cum,” I mewled, and squeezed him hard to further my point. He let out a sputtering gasp in response, and I could feel him throb hard inside me, his pulse beating against my sensitive flesh. “Cum with me, Ian, cum with me right now.”

“You’re drivin’ me crazy,” he moaned. “Baby, I—I can’t hold it in any longer. Please j-just squeeze one more time. You’re gonna make me cum so hard, baby.”

I drew my muscles up as hard as I could, and was immediately rewarded with a spurt of warm liquid hitting my aching cervix. Ian pushed as deep into me as he could possibly reach, and I could feel his back arch and all his muscles tremble as he felt the earth-shaking release wrack his body. His loud, ragged groans let me know just how incredible this was for him, and the sensation of his throbbing cock and the hot, sticky cum filling me up was enough to push me over into an orgasm of my own. For more than a minute we lay entangled, my pussy giving me intense, mind-numbing squeezes and both of us letting out every sound that our bodies wanted. Even though I was overwhelmed by the flood of feeling, I still noticed that Ian was almost finished releasing himself inside of me. I ground my hips hard against his, and immediately he let out another gasp and kept moaning until I stilled and let the aftershocks glide through me.

It must have been even hotter in there than when we started, but I didn’t care. The feeling of sweat all over my body vanished when I concentrated on the feeling of Ian behind me, his body wrapped around me like a victory flag, sighing contentedly. We lay there for what felt like several happy, hazy hours, and then he kissed my forehead and leaned up on his elbow. “Fuck, Alice, that was amazing.” I made a happy murmur. “You want a drink of water or somethin’? I can feel you sweating like crazy.”

“No, no. I’m fine.” I might have had a serious temperature, but I felt like I was floating several feet above my own body.

“You sure you don’t want anything?”

“Stay here, baby.” I put my hand on his chest to pull him back down, and he obliged, wrapping his arms around me again and kissing my neck. “You’re all I need right now,” I said sleepily, and together we closed our eyes and drifted off into bliss.


End file.
